Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza 'was a human and best friends with a girl named Tina, but once he got to New Orleans, he was killed with Klaus' vampire blood in his system and then became a vampire. He is now a vampire and was formerly Klaus' spy, before having his compulsion lifted by Davina. Turned and compelled by Klaus, he has been the hybrid's primary spy inside Marcel's army of Nightwalkers. He has also shown himself to be working hard to win Marcel's favor and get a daylight ring. Josh became a good friend to Davina Claire. History Four years ago in 2007 when Joshua Rosza was 16 years old he was partying in many clubs and all he wanted to do was meet boys. He also heard alot of club music like house and trance. The Originals Series Season One In ''House of the Rising Son, Josh and his friend, Tina, had traveled to New Orleans, where they were invited to a party at Marcel's house by Diego. When the time hit midnight, Marcel's vampires attacked and fed on all of the tourists at the party, including Josh and Tina. Afterwards, they were fed vampire blood to heal them, and were compelled to forget everything. Later, knowing they had ingested vampire blood, Klaus killed Josh and Tina by snapping their necks. Once Marcel informed about their deaths and subsequent transitions, he held up a coin and told them that the first one who catches it will live on as a vampire, and the one who doesn't will die. Tina caught it, but Marcel killed her for betraying her friend, allowing Josh to complete his transition. Klaus took Josh to his van and compelled him to be his spy before Marcel has a chance to get him on vervain. In Tangled Up in Blue, Klaus had Josh torture the captured nightwalker, Max, by bleeding him dry in order to drain the vervain from his system and compel him to be Klaus' spy. Later, Josh accompanies Thierry, Diego and a group of nightwalkers during a "rousting" of the witches in The Cauldron. He watched the compelled Max attack the witch Katie outside the Jardin Gris. Katie's boyfriend, Thierry, was so angered by Max's actions that he accidentally killed him in response. When Thierry was brought before Marcel. Klaus handed Josh a parchment containing instructions on how to create a daylight ring, and has Josh lie and say he found it at Katie's shop in order to further implicate Thierry of treason, which would cause Marcel to lose faith in him and destabilize Marcel's empire. In Interview with the Vampire, Josh is briefly seen in a bar with Diego. He asks Diego about how he could expedite the process to obtain a daylight ring, but Diego informs him that only those in Marcel's inner circle receive one. Josh asks him now that Thierry is gone there might be place for him in the inner circle, But Diego tells him Thierry didn't deserve his fate and told him Marcel was just showing himself for Klaus. Josh then watch Diego and Rebekah talk about Klaus. Later Josh interrupts Marcel's conversation with Father Kieran and tells him that Diego lost sight of Davina and Cami. Later Josh watch as Diego and Marcel argue, after snapping Diego's neck, Marcel tells Josh to tell Diego that an apology would been more effective than a bad attitude. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Josh sees Marcel drinking alone at the nightwalker bar, and asks if he could help him with something. Marcel informs him that there are vampires who are "eighty years ahead" of Josh on the list to receive a daylight ring, but then decides to use Josh to find out more information about where Klaus is living. Josh lies and tells Marcel that Klaus is living at the Palace Royale, but knows that Marcel doesn't believe him. Marcel then speaks to him about trust and Josh asks if there is anybody Marcel truly trust. He then goes to the Mikaelson Mansion to tell Klaus what happened, but Hayley answers the door and tells Josh that Klaus isn't there. Marcel, hidden from both of them, overhears Josh tell Hayley that Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he was living. From this, Marcel deduces that Josh has been working for Klaus. In Bloodletting, ''Josh watches a few Vampires having drinking games, Marcel comes and tells him he could join them if he wanted to. But Josh tells him they remind him of some of the bullies he had at school. Marcel then tells him he's a very funny guy and then confronts Joshua about his involvement with Klaus, and takes him forcibly to Davina. Marcel asks her to undo Klaus' compulsion, and while she agrees to do so, she warns Josh that it will be very painful. Josh confirms this by screaming in agony while Davina magically erases Klaus' influence from Josh's brain. During their time alone together, Davina asks him to think of something else then the pain he's feeling and then asks him what kind of music he likes. Josh admits to Davina that he was just a gay club kid looking for a good time before he was turned into a vampire, and they bond over a lost sense of normalcy. Once Davina has freed him from Klaus' compulsion, Josh describes what it feels like to go from being driven by what Klaus wants, to finally feeling free to do what he wants - to feeling normal. Davina is perplexed by Josh's notion of 'normal', but Josh merely states that normal is relative. In ''The River in Reverse, Josh was to meet Klaus at the docks in a garage, Klaus surprised him, Josh suggested he might have had studied theater, Klaus smiled and told him he had a role of a lifetime for Josh. He then drove a car to The Abattoir, and told Marcel and Rebekah that Klaus asked him to get a dagger from Marcel. He was sure it was a test as Klaus might know he isn't working with him anymore. Marcel calmed Josh down told him if Klaus knew he would have ripped Josh spine out from his nose. He then freaked a little out. Marcel told Josh to tell Klaus, that he searched everywhere for the dagger. But tells him to tell Klaus that saw him have the dagger on him and if he want to get it he has to get it himself witch won't be easy as he is paranoid. Back at the garage, he tells Klaus that he's not doubting his mad vampire skills, but tells him that Marcel is on red alert and is surrounded by army of Vampires. Josh then tells him he overheard Diego arguing with Marcel about clearing out the compound for a date and that is where he be. Klaus then congratulates Josh for his fine work, and tells him once he rules New Orleans, Josh would be granted a daylight ring for his services rendered to his true king. Josh then says. "Adiós, Klaus." In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Joshua hides in The Abattoir at the garage there, Davina finds him as she knows he's there as she could sense his fear. Josh showed himself to Davina from behind a car, they then hug each other. Davina asks what he's doing there, he her he needs to stay incognito. He's gotta run for the hills, but he's stuck here until it gets dark. He tells he's not really okay since he, totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time, so yeah, he's kinda crapping his pants right now. Davina tells him that he can trust Marcel and if Klaus tries to hurt Josh, she will hurt him. Then Hayley appears and tells Davina if she could actually hurt, she would have done it already. She makes some sort of allegiance with Davina and Josh. Later after Hayley told Davina about the last elder dying, she became upset and when Josh appeared she asked him if she could trust Hayley. Josh told her, she could trust Haley and he confirmed what Hayley had told her. He told that her Elijah went all crazy and killed the last elder Agnes. Josh didn't know why she was upset, but Davina told him she was surrounded by liars and asked Josh to help her get away, which he did. In'' The Casket Girls, Josh is with Davina who is trying to remove Klaus' compulsion from Camille, Josh tells her that he knows what she is going through as he been through the same, when Davina removed his compulsion away. Josh tells her she is okay and says. ''"All these notes that you made? It's very Momento of you. Nice work." ''Minutes later Camille is still screaming but Davina assures her it is soon over, Josh also tells her that her cheats sheets is going to make alot more sense now. He drops the cheats sheets at the floor as the Sunlight comes trough the window and he feels it burns his hand and winces in pain and quickly jerks his hand back from the window. Davina tells him she will get him a daylight ring as soon as possible, but Josh tells her not to worry about it at the moment. Another Minutes later Camille remembers everything and drinks Vervain, Josh asks her if she got any bloodbag in the fridge. Davina then stands up and offers him her blood, he hesitate moment, but then as he's about to take a little blood from Davina, she senses the Witches are trying to find her. Camille then suggest they seek his uncle for help but Davina says to her he knows of the Supernatural, Josh then tells them they need to go and they can take his car that is parked in the docks and he'll text them where it is. Davina tells him to put his number at Camille's phone and says it takes forever for the sun to come down, Josh tells her no tears. Davina makes Josh promise they meet again when it is dark, Josh promises and tells her she shouldn't worry about him and tells her not to let Marcel and his Vampires find her. Hours later Josh is still at Camille's apartment as calls Camille to ask where they are, he then get a phone call from someone. Josh finds it is Klaus he's talking to and tells him he's in Turkey and jokes that they don't eat turkey there, Klaus however knows he's somewhere in the French Quarter. Josh tries to convince Klaus he's in Turkey and there are no witches there, Klaus then reveals he has Timothy and asks him, if he would leave Davina's best friend in Klaus' hands, told him they were going to be at the compound. Josh then calls Camille and inform both her and Davina that Klaus has Tim, Davina then leaves and is headed for The Abattoir, Josh stops her and tells her she should stay hidden and not try and mess with biggest guy in all history. Davina tells him she messed with her when he took Tim and is convinced she can takeout all The Originals. Josh was about to tell her what would happen if she killed them but didn't and let Davina go. Rebekah was there waiting for him and told him Davina would end up dead if she went against her brother. After Davina handled two Originals plus a normal vampire, Rebekah appeared with Josh and showed her she is nothing like her brother by helping Tim get down. Rebekah waited to show Davina what kind of monster Marcel was so both of them plus Josh and Tim went to The Garden. There Rebekah tried to make an ally of Davina, Tim then gave her some water which was later revealed to be poisonous. Josh and Rebekah tried to save both Davina and Tim who were dying from the poison, but luckily Marcel had made a deal with a Witch to bring Davina back. In ''Moon Over Bourbon Street, he visits Davina and they talk about each other's problems. She tells him about Monique and he tells her that she still has her magic. He also tells her about what his family thought about him being gay and that he really didn't care. In The Big Uneasy, he goes to see Davina at the Feast of the Blessings. Klaus then publicly pardons him in front of everyone. He finally gets his Daylight ring in this episode as Klaus' gift to Davina is a Lapis Lazuli ring and the daylight ring spell so she can make him one. He is present when Marcel says his goodbyes to Thierry and then burns his body. He's also there when Diego and a group of other vampires agree to go up against the Originals. In An Unblinking Death, with a Daylight Ring now in his possession, Josh helps Cami concerning the situation with his uncle. Josh was seen walking around the attic without the sun hindering him. In The Battle of New Orleans, he is first seen with Davina talking to her and watching men running. He is bitten by Klaus and is used as leverage for Davina in telling Klaus where Marcel is. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Josh walked out in the street when Davina was doing the spell to collect Klaus blood,and he was the one to get it instead of Marcel. Season Two TBA Personality Human Not much is known about Josh. From what has been shown so far, he seems to be a loyal, though naive, person who places much value in friendship. Vampire He was extremely hurt and betrayed when his friend Tina chose to live as a vampire and allow him to die, though he was rewarded for not turning on his own friend by being turned into a vampire, instead. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, he referenced The Lord of the Rings trilogy, suggesting that he is a fan of Tolkien's novels. Joshua seems to see himself as a bit of an outsider, due to the bullies at his high school, and later due to Klaus' compulsion forcing him to spy on Marcel. As noted in Bloodletting, all he truly desires is to be normal, or at least to be what he considers normal. Josh can also be seen as self-less, particularly when it comes to those he cares about. When Davina insisted that she was going to kill Klaus, he didn't tell her that his entire bloodline - including himself - would die in the process. Physical Appearance Josh is a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is mildly attractive and handsome in his own simple way with style of a typical-20-something year old American man, and is usually seen wearing jeans with a polo or v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie or jacket. Relationships Davina Claire Josh met Davina after Marcel discovers Klaus' compulsion upon him, he requests Davina to free him in order to work as his spy. Josh is initially fearful of her although warms up to her after they bond over music, whilst Davina works her painful spell. After Josh's compulsion is lifted, they laugh over their differing views of "normal" and they are both noticeably sad when Marcel wants Josh to forget her. They "pinky promise" that Josh would keep her secret in exchange to keep his memories, as he says it's nice to talk to somebody again. Whilst Josh is stuck in the shadows without a daylight ring, he is expressively fearful of Klaus and Davina promises to protect him. Niklaus Mikaelson Right after Josh turned up in New Orleans and had Vampire blood in his system, Klaus Mikaelson broke his and his friend's neck to create spies for himself against Marcel and his empire. Once Josh completed his transition into a Vampire, Klaus compelled him to be his spy, his eyes and ears. Josh seemed to be an effective spy for him by helping him drain a vampire off vervain and framing Marcel's best friend Thierry. But after his compulsion was removed by Davina, he betrayed Klaus and sent him to an ambush. After that he has laid low and stayed hidden from Klaus. Other Relationships *Camille O'Connell (friends) Name '''Josh is a variant of Joshua (Hebrew), and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation". Appearances TO Season 1 *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' TO Season 2 *TBA Trivia * Joshua is one of the few characters that have exceeded more than 10 appearances, as he has appeared in 13 episodes in one season. He's the second in TO Season One, along with Diego to appear in 13 episodes, and third in the TVD/TO universe, along with Carol Lockwood, in Season Two. * In Tangled Up In Blue it's revealed in the news report that he's 18 and comes from Michigan. * Josh is one of the few gay characters introduced in the series, and the first known gay vampire. * Josh is the second LGBT character introduced to the TVD and TO Universe after Bill Forbes and before Luke Parker * Steven Krueger played Emily's boyfriend on Pretty Little Liars before she came out. One of her girlfriends was played by Claire Holt. * The exact vampire whose blood turned him is unknown, but since all of them were turned by Marcel, he is of Klaus' bloodline. * Josh is the first vampire to have a compulsion placed upon him forcefully wiped out of his mind. * Josh obtained a Daylight Ring in The Big Uneasy.The ring was given to him by Klaus and spelled performed by Davina * Josh compels his first ever human in An Unblinking Death; a doctor to help Camille with her plan to help her uncle. * In The Battle of New Orleans, he was bitten by Klaus and dying of the hybrid bite. In From a Cradle to a Grave, fortunately, Davina gathered enough of Klaus' blood that was on the ground in order to save Josh from dying. * Julie Plec reveals Josh was originally supposed to die but the writers refused to kill him. Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Gallery Josh.png Josh TO 1x02.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x02.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x02.jpg Josh TO 1x03.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Josh Klaus and Josh 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Josh 4 TO 1x03.jpg Josh TO 1x04.jpg Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marceljosh1x06.jpg Josh TO 1x06.jpg Josh 2 TO 1x06.jpg Josh 3 TO 1x06.jpg DavinaJosh1x07.jpg DavinaJosh2.jpg RPNO60.jpg RPNO62.jpg RPNO63.jpg RPNO64.jpg RPNO66.jpg RPNO68.jpg RPNO91.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11) FULL.jpg Uneasy05.jpg Uneasy04.jpg Uneasy03.jpg Uneasy02.jpg Uneasy01.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-22h10m44s56.png UD.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.53 -2014.05.23 01.57.25-.jpg The.originals.s01e07.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.23 -2014.05.23 01.57.30-.jpg tumblr_n5k09iHG0j1tvmfmbo1_500.png josh-in-the-finale.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1897.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0942.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0943.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0944.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0945.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0946.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0947.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0948.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0950.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0951.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0952.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0956.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0957.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0958.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0966.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0970.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0974.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0975.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0976.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0977.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0983.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0984.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters